vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hatsune Tachibana
Summary Hatsune Tachibana is the bodyguard of the imperial princess Shiori Fujinomiya and the younger cousin of Masatsugu Tachibana. Eventually, Hatsune passed the succession ritual of the Tachibana family's Appellation, gaining her own Appellation and becoming a Chevalier. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Hatsune Tachibana Origin: Chronicle Legion Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Bodyguard, Chevalier Powers and Abilities: Peak human condition, can sense bloodlust in order to dodge attacks and guns before they are fired, master sword user, expert martial artist, skilled tactician and general, can summon Legions, Teleportation, minor resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level Speed: Peak Human Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level Stamina: Above average, can summon and feed energy to dozens of Legions, can teleport multiple people over long distances, though this leaves her greatly drained Range: Extended melee range, several kilometers with teleportation Standard Equipment: Wooden sword, Kurou Hougan Yoshitsune Intelligence: Expert warrior and skilled tactician, though she lacks experience as a Chevalier Weaknesses: Has to replenish ectoplasmic fluid to manifest his Legions, Kotouhisshutsu uses a lot of energy so she cannot use it freely Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Legion Summoning:' As a Chevalier, Hatsune can summon Legions to do her bidding, and can share the field of view of any of his Legions. Hatsune's Legions are a variant Kamuy model, called Kurou Hougan because of her Appellation, that has dark red armor with a white garment on top and an elongated helmet like an eboshi. Despite weighing dozens of tons, they display the same monkey or cat-like agility displayed by the spirit of Yoshitsune. Hatsune's Chevalier strength is of 72 Legions. *'Noetic Sense:' Chevaliers, who can sense and control noesis, are capable of seeing things that are hidden from sight to regular humans. For example, while a noetic master can use stealth techniques to hide from sight, the most even a powerful user would get from a Chevalier would be obscuring their face and body as if they were a blurring image. This ability also allows them to easily and accurately judge the numbers of enemy Legions. **'Bloodlust Sense:' Chevaliers are capable of sensing and reading bloodlust to dodge enemy attacks. Thus, even if facing a gunman with just a sword, they can read their enemy's bloodlust to evade the moment before the trigger is pulled. The senses of powerful Chevaliers and Resurrectees are strong enough to alert them even of sniping. *'Kurou Hougan Yoshitsune:' An Appellation (A name, title or object symbolizing a Feat of Arms, allowing a Chevalier to summon Legions) used by Hatsune. A high-level Appellation, several Tachibana clan members have failed the rite of succession and died trying to obtain it, with Hatsune being the first clan member to pass it in 50 years. Taking the form of a scroll, it is the manifestation of Minamoto no Yoshitsune's Appellation, and it contains the spirit of the famous Japanese commander, who is able to contact Hatsune at will. *'Feats of Arms:' A Feat of Arms is a special power used by a Chevalier to gain an advantage in battle. **'Kotouhisshutsu:' Kurou Hougan Yoshitsune' Feat of Arms, it allows instantaneous teleportation-like movement of an army as long as the distance it's not too great (shown to be at least several kilometers), suggested to be a reenactment of the legends of the Hyodori-goe surprise assault and jumping over eight ships performed by Yoshitsune. Hatsune can transport herself, her Legions and any ally nearby in these teleportations, though they leave her greatly drained. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Chronicle Legion Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9